Vehicles and motorbikes provide a convenient and quick way to transport people from one place to another. Nevertheless, the high-speed vehicles and motorbikes involve fatal risks.
Generally, vehicle or motorbike accidents are caused mostly by mis-operation and some of the accidents are caused by poor maintenance wherein most drivers ignore the tire pressure check. The technicians check the tire pressure every time when the driver brings his/her vehicle to have maintenance, however, the driver does not check the tire pressure gradually. Vehicle tires that do not have sufficient tire pressure will increase fuel consumption and result in bad control. These tires might also lead to a dangerous situation especially when the vehicle runs at high speed.
In order to improve the shortcoming and provide a prompt warning feature to the driver when the tire pressure is below an expected value, the applicant invents the tire pressure warning assembly.